renaissance
by puce-di-love
Summary: la guerre est finie est Harry Potter est mort, mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Harry/Draco


Disclamer : tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, c'est bien dommage parce que je voudrais bien Tom et Daniel :p

Je m'excuse pour les fautes et la nianiantise de cette fic mais j'ai été forcé de la posté.

Renaissance

Le monde se portait bien, la guerre était finie. La communauté sorcière commençait doucement à se reconstruire, après avoir tant pleuré ses morts. La pire de toute fut la mort du Héros, Harry Potter. Tous ses amis c'étaient recueillis sur la tombe qui avait faite en son honneur. Elle fut construite dans le parc de Poudlard a la réouverture de celui-ci. Seulement ce que peu de gens savaient c'est que le Survivant comme autrefois avait survécu.

A quelques kilomètres de la dans le Londres moldus vivait un beau jeune homme, assez grand, de cheveux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune et des yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude pure, il répondait au doux nom de James Evans. Ce jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il avait beaucoup d'amis, vivait dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue londonienne. Il travaillait dans un bar comme serveur et il était apprécié par tous ces voisins. Le seul problème avec ce jeune homme était qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et ne souvenait de rien avant son 18ème anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui James avait décidé d'aller faire son jogging dans le parc avoisinant et ainsi être protéger par l'ombre des arbres. On était en plein mois de juillet et il y eu des records de chaleur. Il était très dur pour tout le monde de rester au soleil sans en être légèrement malade. Alor que James commençait à courir tranquillement, il commença à se sentir mal. Il avait remarque depuis quelque mois, qu'il possédait une drôle de cicatrice sur le front, ni faisant pas attention, il continua son chemin comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, le malaise lui revint. Au moment où il voulut ouvrir la porte de son immeuble, il tomba inconscient sur les marches. Vu que sont immeuble était assez reculé de la rue, personne ne fit attention a ce qui se passer, et personne ne vit James. Ce ne fut que quand l'un des habitant de l'immeuble, un jeune homme aussi blond et a la peau aussi blanche que celle des anges, arriva qu'il put appeler quelqu'un pour porter l'aide qu'il faillait a James. Il fallut près de 10 minutes aux pompiers pour arriver.

Ce fut au moment où un des pompiers retourna James, que l'autre jeune eut le plus gros choc de sa vie, les gens qui était là ainsi que les pompiers, ne comprirent pas pourquoi cet ange c'était mit à pleurer mais aussi a courir vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois retourné dans son appartement, le jeune homme pris un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et écrit une courte missive.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais j'ai vu Harry Potter, il n'est pas mort, il est vivant. Il vit dans le même immeuble que moi. Ca va faire un an que je le côtoie sans jamais m'en être rendue compte.

DM »

Le jeune homme prit une chouette et accrocha le bout de parchemin à sa patte avant de lui dire de se rendre chez Ron et Hermione. A peine la chouette partie que l'ange blond parti à la recherche de James. Pour cela, il fit le tour de tous les hôpitaux en disant qu'il avait retrouvé le jeune homme allongé devant son immeuble et qu'il voulait savoir comment celui-ci allait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq hôpitaux qu'il retrouva enfin sa trace. La jeune standardiste sous le charme de celui-ci lui donna le numéro de la chambre.

Il se mit alors en chemin vers la chambre qui enfermé le jeune Héros du monde sorcier, mais aussi l'élu de son cœur qu'il croyait à jamais perdue. Arrivé devant la chambre, son cœur battait la chamade et des gouttes de transpiration coulaient dans son dos. La seule question qu'il se posait était comment Harry réagirait en le voyant. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'est le léger « bip » de l'ECG. Son cœur commença à se calmer quand il vit qu'Harry ne risquait plus rien. Il prit une chaise à l'autre bout de la chambre et la ramena près du lit. Il s'assit et se mit à attendre, quoi il ne savait pas mais il attendait, peut-être le réveil d'Harry ou la visite d'un médecin. Il avait tant mis de temps à panser les blessures de la disparition de son amour que le revoir avait rouvert toutes les blessures et sans même le voir, il se mit à pleurer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un médecin entra dans la chambre et fut étonner d'y voir quelqu'un.

« Excuser moi, je suis le Médecin de Mr Evans et vous vous êtes ?

-Drago Malefoy, je suis un ancien ami de Mr Evans.

-Si vous êtes son ami pourquoi l'appeler par son nom de famille et non par son prénom ?

-Parce que je ne le connais pas sous ce nom, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'appelait Harry Potter.

-Hum, je vois, il faut que je vous prévienne, il a perdu la mémoire, je pense à un choc post traumatique. Savez-vous ce qui aura pu causer cela ?

-Non je suis désolé mais je ne le sais pas.

-Bien merci et au revoir Mr Malefoy. »

Pour Drago Malefoy, le plus dur a comprendre était pourquoi personne n'avait retrouvé Harry après la bataille finale, mais surtout comment celui-ci avait perdu la mémoire. Il devait le ramener chez eux, chez lui, dans son monde et non chez les moldus qui ne le connaissait pas. Après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne devait pas vivre comme cela.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, une infirmière vint le voir pour lui dire que les visites étaient terminées et qu'il pourrait revenir demain si il le souhaitait. Il rentra donc chez lui, la route jusqu'à son appartement ne lui avait jamais était aussi longue. Une fois qu'il fut chez lui, il vit que la chouette qu'il avait envoyé toute a l'heure lui était revenue.

« Comment cela est-il possible que nous ne l'ayons pas vu durant toute cette année. Ce n'est pas possible tu dois faire erreur Dray, il est mort et tu l'as pleuré nuit et jour. Tu crois surement l'avoir retrouvé mais il s'agit d'une autre personne. Arrête de penser à lui cela va finir par te détruire.

Avec toute mon amitié,

HW »

Drago n'en revenait pas même la meilleure amie de son amour ne croyait qu'il était toujours vivant. Alors ce fut avec une grande colère qu'il se décida a lui répondre.

« Peut-être que toi tu ne le croit pas mais moi oui. Je suis celui qui l'a surement sauvé. Si tu veux une preuve, demain je retourne à l'hôpital, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi et tu verras bien. Maintenant Hermione laisse moi croire a son retour.

DM »

Drago eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là, il n'arrêtait pas de revoir le visage d'Harry en tête. Il se réveilla le lendemain à 6h30 sans pouvoir se rendormir. Sachant que les visites ne commençait qu'à 9h00, il partit prendre sa douche, alla petit déjeuner, et s'habilla. A 8h30 précise, il entendit un « bop » dans son salon et découvrit Hermione dans son salon.

« Ah tu as quand même décidé de venir avec moi.

-Oui je veux voir par moi-même ce que tu avances. Et je certifie que le jeune homme dans le lit d'hôpital n'est pas Harry.

-Tu verras bien. »

A la fin de cette discussion, ils partirent pour l'hôpital. Drago amena Hermione devant la chambre et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle y entra avec la plus grande précaution, et ceux qu'elle y découvrit la stupéfia. Harry, son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle avait cru perdu, était là allongé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Elle se mit à pleurer et entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et Drago entrer pour s'asseoir à la même place que la veille.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était lui, il n'y a pas deux personnes comme lui. Il est unique. »

A peine avait –il finit sa phrase que du bruit venait du lit. Harry commençait à se réveiller. Drago se pencha au dessus su lit et regarda Harry qui peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Hermione quand a elle se mit à pleurer.

« Harry, Harry, c'est Drago tu m'entends. Harry réveille toi s'il te plait. Mon amour je t'en pris, reviens moi.

-Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus entendu ce prénom. Seulement je ne me rappelle plus.

-Harry tu es réveille ?

-Oui mais je me sens mal.

-Tu te rappelle de quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, je sais qui tu es. Tu es Drago, seulement je ne sais plus qui tu es pour moi.

-Je suis ton ami, juste ton ami.

-Non, tu es plus que mon ami, je le sens. Et tu m'as appelé mon amour tout à l'heure.

-Tu l'as entendu. Oui et je crois que tu m'aime et que je t'aimais avant.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, je repasserai te voir plus tard.

-Merci Drago. »

Drago ressortit et trouva Hermione devant la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie quand le médecin d'Harry arriva et leur parla.

« Ah Mr Malefoy, je voulais vous prévenir que James va sortir aujourd'hui de l'hôpital.

-Merci Docteur. »

La journée de Drago passa assez rapidement et le soir il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour voir si Harry aller mieux. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Il toqua et c'est un Harry en peignoir et tout sourire qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir Drago, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai été un peu long.

-Un peu long !! Harry ça fait 2 ans que je t'attends maintenant on va devoir rattraper tout ce retard. »

Drago ferma la porte de l'appart' et jamais personne de su ce qui se passait derrière celle-ci à part les deux concernés.

Drago : bouh, ya même po de lemon

Puce : non je ne veux pas choquée les autres ;p

Harry : la prochaine un lemon, un lemon, un lemon….

Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus, au prochain Drarry y aura un lemon

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
